Arceus's Curse
by Superchezz
Summary: For years, humans have been taking advantage of their pokemon companions. Determined to end this, Arceus gives the humans a specific time limit to correct their ways, or see things from a new perspective. Will the humans be able to stop? Or will the entire human race become extinct? (Includes TF)


It WAS a normal day, until about the late afternoon. I came home from a usual, calm hike in the woods behind my average sized home. I got the usual affection from my buizel friend as I entered the house, to which I patted him on the head. All seemed great. Unlike most trainers, I don't carry around pokeballs, because I don't own one. My buizel was rescued from some people, who had abused their Pokémon. I knew of the discomfort a Pokémon felt inside of a pokeball, as most Pokémon despise going into one. I've always been kind to Pokémon I meet, as they often are to me. I and my buizel were best friends, and he stuck by my side whenever he could. I've always been jealous of my Pokémon, wishing I could be one, even if just for a few seconds. I and my buizel could have a much better friendship. I began to grow miserable after a few minutes of dwelling on my thoughts. Why does it have to turn out that I am a human, when I want to be a Pokémon so badly! I let out a sigh and entered the dining room to have dinner with the rest of my family, Buizel in tow.

"Perhaps it is time… The humans are awakening… Perhaps… Bring Grey to me, we have business to do tonight…"  
"Yes A-"  
"Shh! Do not speak my name out loud. Someone may be listening. From now on, we must be cautious…"

Dinner went rather smooth. Buizel ate from his bowl, we had spaghetti. It was alright. I couldn't get my previous thoughts out of my head though, and the longing remained as I got in my bed. I pulled the sheets over me as I drifted off to sleep. I suppose it's time for some explanation before we get into the thick of things. My name is Jack. I'm a fairly average teenager, except for the fact that I adore Pokémon and am jealous of them. I've never really met someone who had such interests, but then again, I haven't met many people. I live in a fairly large city, but I live in the suburban area surrounding it. The center focus of the city is power, but to me it seems cruel how the companies produce the power. They have tons of electric types held in cages made of iron. Whenever the Pokémon discharges power, it goes into the metal, and the power is conducted as a power source. For some reason, not many people have protested, but that's because the companies suppress most of the riots before even the media can get to them. It's that bad.  
Anyways, in my dream, I find myself in what appears to be a plain white room with solid walls, a floor, and a ceiling, seeming like invincible barriers. For some reason I had complete control over what I was doing, but I couldn't wake myself up. I sat in a corner, waiting for anything to happen. Anything at all. I don't know how long it took for it to happen, but a shadow like figure walked into the room, a doorway appearing in the wall in front of him. In tow, was a kid about the age of 17 or 18 with dark grey hair, and light colored skin. The doorway closed behind them, making a solid wall. The dark figure announced himself.

"Hello there, Jack. Do not fret, we are not here to hurt you, nor are you here to be hurt."

"H-how do you know my name?!" I asked, slightly panicking. This was not usual. I managed to calm myself down.

"You must be very confused as to why you're here," he stated. I nodded my head. "I have a special job for you Jack. I know you will do best in the work I have assigned to you." I was stunned. Some mythical being asking me to do a job for it? What could I do that this figure couldn't do? He seemed to know my thoughts, as he said, "You, Jack, I am sure will be happier with this job than any others, and I am not human, and I cannot risk being seen. This is why I need you. Jack, the humans have been mistreating Pokémon and their powers for years, and I'm fed up with it. I need to end the torment being brought among the Pokémon, and I have only thought of one way to make it happen, and it involves you, Jack. You play a key role in the days to come. I know you agree with my ideals, and for treating Pokémon like friends instead of slaves, I would like to bestow a gift to you. But again, this gift comes with the job. You see, in 8 days, I will bestow a curse on all of humanity that will turn them all into Pokémon, unless they can give up their ways of cruelty and slavery. This is where you come into play, Jack. I need you as a warning. Tomorrow, you will be going through your normal day, and at some point during that time, the gift will take effect. I will announce the curse to all of humanity, and you will be a warning in some way. Jack, I need to turn you into a Pokémon." Hearing this last part made a grand smile appear upon Jack's face. He could finally become a Pokémon! But the dark figure spoke more, "Jack, do you accept?" he asked. Jack quickly answered with a "Yes!" without much thought.

The dark figure nodded to the grey haired kid, and he walked up to Jack. "Grey here is going to give you the curse. Whatever you do, don't break contact with his hand," the dark figure instructed. Grey reached his hand to my forehead, and as he did, I saw his fingers morph into three long red claws, and the rest on his hand covered itself in dark grey fur. He used the three claws and placed them in a triangle formation on my forehead. I felt some sort of energy flowing into me from Grey's paw. The energy flowed through the rest of my body, making me feel chills all over. After a minute or two, Grey took his paw from my forehead. I felt relieved to be free from the chill feeling. I looked over my body, and nothing seemed to have changed. The dark figure noticed my confusion as Grey walked back next to the dark figure, his paw turning back to a hand. "Now remember, no matter what you do, this gift will take effect sometime during the day. You will not know when it will happen, and it will happen suddenly. This is mostly so you have the right reaction. This is also why I will not inform you of which pokemon you will turn into… It is time for you to wake up Jack, Farewell."

I woke up with a start. Had that been real? It had to be. It seemed so real, as if I was actually wherever I was. But it still made no sense. According to the dark figure, he was going to turn into a Pokémon today! I started getting ecstatic about this, but I soon realized something. The transformation is going to be a total and utter surprise. He didn't know what he was going to become, and he had no idea when or where it would happen. The dark figure had told him to run through a normal day though. Probably to hide suspicion that all of this was planned. That didn't mean I wasn't scared. I quickly put on my clothes and got ready for school, as it was a Monday. I wolfed down my breakfast, and after some petting, I said goodbye to my buizel. I headed off to school on my new bike I had recently bought from saving my allowance. I suppose I probably wouldn't be able to use it by the end of the day, which sucked, I guess. But I would trade anything to finally be part of the world of Pokémon.

I got to school in a hurry, hoping I didn't change in the middle of a bike ride, as to avoid any accidents. My first couple periods were boring, but as I entered the cafeteria, I received a few stares and whispers. No, did it start already?! I looked over myself, checking for any differences, but no, I was just going paranoid. I had just picked some different food from the lunch line. Good. I sat at a booth with my friends. We talked about usual things, until about midway through lunch when it all happened. I felt a tingling in my ears. I reached up to them and felt them start moving to the top of my head. Fur started to grow all over them. My friends were staring at me. I felt a pulling as the ears reached the top of my head and became bigger and pointy. I ran my index finger inside one of my massive ears and felt more fur. I now had large, triangular ears at the top of my head. It was starting. Oh no, why in the cafeteria?! Everyone was staring at me and talking quite loudly. No, they were whispering. I could tell by how they covered their mouths. But it sounded like talking. My hearing had vastly improved. One of my friends reached over and lightly brushed my right ear with his index finger, causing it to twitch. (Hey, stop that!) I tried to say, but all that came out was "Zor, zorua!" I was frightened. I couldn't talk anymore. I yelled some more at my friends and they looked very confused at my changed, now more high pitched voice.

I felt the tingling spread from my ears to the rest of the top of my head. It reached my hair, and it quickly turned dark grey at the base, with red at the middle up. It had turned into a big tuft of fur in between my huge ears. I felt myself slowly shrinking, as I realized I was already about 3 inches smaller. The fur spread down to my face. It reached my eyes, and as I blinked, my vision changed and became noticeably sharper. I felt fur grow from the sides of my face, making two long whiskers on either side of my face. A sharp, stretching pain occurred around my mouth as my nose became small and black, and my mouth pushed forward into a muzzle. I grabbed it because of the pain. I felt a grinding feeling in my mouth as new teeth arrived to fill the empty spaces in my mouth, as my old teeth became razor sharp. My tongue grew longer to accommodate for my new muzzle. I knew what I was becoming, as If me yelling the name wasn't enough. My head was now that of a full zorua. I had already lost half a foot in height as I became ever shorter. I could smell so much better now, though. I saw some of my fellow students rushing out of the cafeteria door while some government team rushed in to see what was happening. They looked around until they saw me and became quite confused. Still, they knew they had to get me out of here to get their job done. I felt a large tuft of almost black fur grow all around my neck. I was running my fingers along my new face, not believing it to be real. I felt the bump of my muzzle, and felt my blade like teeth inside. It was so serene. The government people were coming for me, but I wouldn't get taken just to have experiments done on me. That's certainly not what that dark figure wanted. Right before they reached me, I heard a voice ring throughout the cafeteria. "Stop! No one is to touch him! He is an example of what is to come!" I grabbed my fragile ears as they rang. I noticed grey fur covering most of my arms. The government people stopped in their tracks. The voice continued, "This human is an example for what is to come! I will give you humans 7 days to stop abusing and enslaving Pokémon or else every single one of you will become one! Do I make myself clear?!" everyone in the room nodded. "Good. Do not touch the boy until his changes are done." I sighed with relief. I felt a large pain in my hands and I yelped. I guess that was how I cried out. I looked at my now red paws and the fur one fourth of the way down my torso. I felt a large shifting of my organs as they changed and moved. I groaned and fell to the floor, knowing I had already lost about a foot and a half on my height.

I watched as the grey fur spread down the rest of my torso, slowly reaching my legs. I felt a strong and painful pull on my spine as a grey, fluffy tail thrust through my already way too big shorts. My shirt had already fallen down to my legs, on the account of my shrinking. I stared in astonishment at my new tail, feeling it being connected to me. I willed it to move right, and it did. It was really weird having an extra appendage! Everyone in the room was wondering how I, a regular kid a couple of miutes ago had already almost completely turned into a zorua. I could tell that almost everyone here had never seen a zorua face to face before, so this was almost as bizarre for them as it was for me.  
I had already lost 2 feet in height, almost twice as small as I was as a human. I felt a pain in my legs as they changed into a zorua's hind legs. I felt another pain when my toes merged into paws and I found that most of the physical changes were done. I swiveled my head to inspect my new form to much surprise. Suddenly, I felt unsteady on my two feet, and I fell forward onto all four. I heard my spine crack, and I knew that I probably wouldn't be standing on two legs ever again. I rather liked being a zorua, as I looked around with my enhanced vision, smell, and hearing. It was certainly awkward walking on 4 feet, and I stumbled quite a lot. Suddenly, lots of new information crowded inside my mind and memories. I looked over them as I learned how to hunt, find food, and even how to use my illusion ability, but only the basics. My transformation was complete, and I stood there, in front of a massive amount of people (many people had arrived, as they talked to each other about hearing a booming voice in their heads to come here and note some kind of an "example". Which was probably me.), a full zorua.


End file.
